Regulations may require certain requirements associated with particular types of data. For example, types of data may include identifying information, healthcare records, and financial information. Each type of data may be subject to requirements of certain regulations. As an example, identifying information may include personally identifiable information (PII) that may be subject to certain privacy and information security rules and regulations. Furthermore, healthcare records may be subject to other regulations that are part of the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA). Additionally, financial information may be subject to regulations associated with the Payment Card Industry Data Security Standard (PCI DSS).
A data center may be used to provide access to such types of data that may be subject to such regulations. Accordingly, the data center may be required to adhere to particular regulations depending on the type of data that the data center is providing or using.